Caring
by Minty Lynni
Summary: It's late, and to say Reiji isn't feeling well is an understatement, but, he has Ryutaro there to take care of him, and that's certainly making the pain better. RyutaroXReiji. Apreciation fic for Olv1993, hope you like it!


Reiji sighed, staring out the window of Ryutaro's home. He stared contently at the falling snow.

"Reiji!" The redhead turned around to look at the bluenette. "It's almost time for bed Reiji, alright?" Reiji nodded and looked back out the window. Suddenly, Reiji broke into an awful coughing fit. Ryutaro turned around and stared at Reiji as he coughed violently. "Reiji? Reiji are you alright?" he asked. Reiji was able to halt his coughing, trying to hide the pain in his chest the coughing had caused him.

"I'm okay..." He replied in a raspy whisper, before starting to cough again.

"Are you sure?" Ryutaro asked, stepping closer to Reiji. Reiji stopped coughing and nodded, not having enough breath to talk. Reiji simply stood up and walked to the bedroom without a word. Ryutaro blinked and watched him. "Reiji...?"

Reiji sighed as he layed down on the futon he slept in during his stay in Ryutaro's home. He was finding taking breaths sligtly difficult, it burned his chest if he took to large an intake of breath. He felt so cold, yet when he set his hand under his fringe to his forehead, it was very hot to the touch. Reiji could feel beads of sweat drip off his face.

"Ohhh my head..." he moaned softly. "Why is it pounding...? Why... do I feel like there's a pound of hot gravel in my chest...? My stomach... it feels like a washing machine..." Reiji gave a short cough, then gently set his hand on his chest. "I've never felt this way before... and I don't like it..." Reiji truly felt like crying, the pounding in his head, the burning in his throat and chest, the ache in his stomach, the entire mixture of pain was so unbearable.

"Reiji?" Reiji weakly looked up at Ryutaro, who had just entered the room. "Reiji, are you sure you're feeling okay? Cause you certainly don't look it..." The bluenette said, looking over Reiji's shivering form.

"Ryutaro..." Reiji murmured in barely a whisper. "I-I..." Ryutaro had kneeled down next to Reiji and moved Reiji's bangs, which we plastered to his forehead by sweat, then Ryutaro kissed Reiji's forehead. Ryutaro had simply kissed Reiji's forehead cause he feared Reiji was running a temperature and one's lips were more sensitive then their hands. Ryutaro sat back up straight, a worried expression etched into his painted face.

"Oh my... you're very warm indeed... that's not good..." the blunette mumbled. He walked to a closet and pulled out an extra blanket, then walked back to Reiji and covered him up with it. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yes..." Reiji answered. "...and my tummy feels sick too..." Ryutaro nodded.

"I see, how about your throat or chest?" he asked.

"They both hurt... like a burning kind of hurt..." Ryutaro saw that talking was becoming difficult and painful for Reiji.

"I wont make you say any more, I just want you to rest now..." Ryutaro gave Reiji a warm smile of reassurance, and Reiji didn't know why, but it made him feel a little better when Ryutaro gave him that caring smile. Reiji just nodded and nestled under the covers. If rest would make him better, he'd try anything. "If only I had some medicine, but sadly I don't... that'd make you better faster..." Ryutaro stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Ryutaro..." Ryutaro turned and looked at Reiji.

"Yes?"

"Please stay..." Ryutaro seemed slightly confused. "I don't want to be alone... right now..." Ryutaro blinked, then flashed Reiji another one of those warm and caring smiles.

"Alright then..." Ryutaro sat down by Reiji, and started to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Uuhg..." Reiji couldn't stop the groan of pain, and that etched worry into Ryutaro's elegant features again. "Please don't worry..."

"I wont... you'll be fine... I know it..." Ryutaro gave Reiji a sad smile, which Reiji found oddly cute. Ryutaro layed down next to Reiji, continuing to stroke his hair and feeling him shiver every now and then. Reiji closed his eyes, Ryutaro's touch seemed to make his aches a little more bearable. It was such a new feeling, having someone that genuinly cared for him. He had nothing like that in the Dark Nebula, and he felt Ryutaro's care as awkward at first... Reiji now realized that it was a good thing, having someone there for you. Reiji could feel Ryutaro's hand was still on his head, but didn't have the strength to open his eyes and look at the fortuneteller, but Ryutaro wanted him to rest, so he decided to do just that...

OWARI! 


End file.
